


Jinkies!

by Ghostietea



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Crack Treated Seriously, Furuba spoilers!, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, I tried to replicate the sheer chaotic energy of the funny scenes from the manga, Not actually though, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Canon, Ritsu and Akito teamup, Ritsu needs more love, Trans Ritsu, a bit of bite but mostly just fun times, and hyjinks!, mitsuritsu mentioned, not actually an AU, young adults causing chaos: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostietea/pseuds/Ghostietea
Summary: A ghost was not something Ritsu Sohma had accounted for being present on her week-long visit back to the Sohma estate. Family drama and whispered words about her clothes or the downfall of the juunishi, yes, but no spirits.
Relationships: Hanajima Saki & Sohma Akito, Sohma Ritsu & Sohma Akito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Jinkies!

"Did you hear? There's a ghost in the Sohma compound."

"THERE'S A WHAA-"

"Shh, a ghost, cryptid, whatever; just something that doesn't belong." 

A ghost was not something Ritsu Sohma had accounted for being present on her week-long visit back to the Sohma estate. Family drama and whispered words about her clothes or the downfall of the juunishi, yes, but no spirits. 

_A ghost._ The more she thought about it the more anxious she got. Ritsu shot a look at the maid that had told her, desperately hoping this to be a joke. _Nope! She was definitely serious, doubting her was my own fault._

Thunder crackled overhead, making Ritsu jump. Rain was pouring down in sheets, staining the sky grey and sending small streams of water trickling down the window panes. The lights hadn't been flicked on yet in the section of the house she was in, and Ritsu had to suppress a shiver. _Just me and this maid alone on a dark, rainy day, I have a feeling if a ghost is about it may show itself now._

"Well then, Ritsu-San, have a nice day." The maid bowed before turning and walking away, leaving Ritsu alone in the dim hallway. 

♡

Over the course of the next couple days, Ritsu kept an ear out for more mentions of this "ghost" (much to the detriment of her nerves). She supposed this made her a ghost hunter, since no one else seemed to be doing anything about the ghost besides spreading rumors. At least that meant she had something to do on vacation besides just taking up space. _Chief Sohma ghost hunter Ritsu, a job just for me… I guess. I'll have to ask Akito-san if she'll hire me..._

It's not like she'd found much useful information though. Tragically, it seemed like she'd have to do some first hand investigation instead of just piecing together rumors. 

_Why did I become dead set on doing this again? I am formerly possessed by a spirit, maybe that will give me some extra tie to the supernatural, but can't anyone else do this?_ Ritsu thought as she hesitantly walked down a first floor corridor of the main house, one hand trailing along the wall and the other clutching a small hardcover book. It was still dark outside, though not rainy, and the lights were, once again, not on. _Why does no one ever turn the lights on in this place? Should I have turned them on, is the darkness my own fault!?_

Ritsu paused for a second by an open window, flicking through her book, a small notebook with a pretty flower cover, to where she'd written down her notes on the apparition. Micchan had given it to her, with the idea that she could use it to vent by writing her thoughts. This hadn't worked (there were many a page Ritsu filled with what was essentially a written keysmash), but it was from Micchan so Ritsu _loved_ it. _I miss her…. maybe I should just go back home, visit with Micchan, and forget this whole ordeal…_ She looked down at her pitiful half page of ghost notes and sighed. _No, I mustn't give up, what would Ayaa-niisan do!? Well, he'd probably just summon the ghost to him with his brash charm, but, besides that, he would forge on!_

Newly determined, Ritsu continued her search. But she had barely moved before she saw a flutter of black cloth disappearing past a nearby window. _COULD IT BE??_ Her heart was hammering so hard she thought it might pop out of her chest. _Micchan, if I don't make it back I'm sooorrryyy_

Ritsu was, sadly, so lost to the world that she didn't hear the paper door slide open behind her, nor the soft footsteps. She did, however, DEFINITELY hear it when a voice behind her made a quiet "um" noise. The former monkey whipped around to see a pale figure, and, totally not freaking out, chucked her journal at the ghost with a shriek.

"BEGONE SPIRIT, GO BACK FROM WHEREST YOU CAME FROMMMMM!"

Well the spirit didn't leave, but they sure did fall to the ground after getting nailed on the head with a book. But Ritsu was realizing with growing horror that the person on the floor was looking distinctly corporeal. The not-ghost, an elagantly dishelved girl with short black hair and an overly large kimono jacket of the same color over her otherwise western clothes, was rubbing her head with a startled expression. _Oh crap it's-_

"RITSU WHAT THE HELL-"

_Akito. It's Akito. I totally just whacked the head of the family and former LITERAL GOD who I haven't spoken to in MONTHS I'M-_

"I'M SORRYYYY! I APOLOGIZE FOR SO CARELESSLY ASSAULTING YOU WITH MY BOOK! I have GRAVELY INJURED YOU IF YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL IT WILL BE MY _FAULT_ IM SORRYYYY!" 

Akito buried her head in her hands and groaned. Ritsu, still panicking and looking around for any solution to this situation, was near inconsolable and still yelling apologies. She, nearly certain that she'd just about killed Akito, was just about to the conclusion that she should just carry the other girl to Hatori's were he could pass judgement before Akito spoke again. 

"Ritsu, I'm...fine, I guess, just be quiet. you know what could do to make this up?"

Ritsu looked at her tearily "what?"

"Explain what on earth is going on. I mean, Iprobablydeservetogethitbyabook but this whole situation is pretty strange, don't you think." 

"Oh. There's a ghost."

Akito looked at her like she'd just said that the world was flat. "A… ghost…"

"Yes. The maids have been seeing it around and a ghost is probably a problem. I mean it always is in movies, so I thought I'd investigate before anyone gets hurt but then I maybe kinda sorta mistook you for the ghost..." Ritsu trailed off, feeling rather foolish.

Akito, who had been listening thoughtfully, took her turn to speak. "Hm, the ghost could be a fake but it could just as well be a problem. And, I mean, I used to be God and you used to turn into a monkey, and a ghost is definitely more believable than that, so I'll have to look into it." She paused to look at Ritsu. "But did you say you were investigating it?" 

_She seems interested._ "Yes, I am. But the problem is I'm rather hopeless and get spooked too easily looking for the ghost alone so I haven't gotten too far…" 

"Ritsu, give me your notes and I'll take care of it."

"Huh?" Ritsu choked out softly, an unhappy feeling beginning to weigh in her stomach.

"You don't seem to like doing this anyway, I can deal with it."

Ritsu, afraid of ghosts as she was, did not like this change of plans. She wanted to solve the mystery, to feel useful for once. This was going to be her thing. _Speak up for yourself, or your feelings will never be known! It's not that hard, you just need to do the thing you never do in front of the scariest person you know, yeah…._ Ritsu kept on trying to speak, but her tounge was heavy and her throat was tight. Finally-

"Actually I… uh, well I sorta wanted to investigate it." She said, cheeks burning.

Akito blinked in suprise and looked up at her; Ritsu could swear that her dark eyes where seeing into her and analyzing her very being. They both stood silent for a moment. Akito seemed like she had an idea, though whether or not it was a good one Ritsu didn't know. "We can both investigate it." Akito said before she got quiet for a minute and looked at the floor. "I mean, we wouldn't really have to talk to each other much even, unless you don't want to do it that way I'm not forcing you…"

"No no that sounds good!" Ritsu was secretly relieved to not have to hunt scary ghosts alone, even if she wasn't quite sure about Akito being her partner. Ritsu thought that Akito looked relieved, though she wasn't sure what for.

"Well, If I must, I suppose it's my responsibility to see to the wellbeing of the Sohma family; I will help you in your investigation."

_"If I must?" You totally wanted to do this. Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions._

Ritsu finally thought to help Akito up (how rude of her to just leave her there on the floor) and filled her in on the details as quickly as she could (not that there were many details).

"So, from what you've heard the ghost is usually seen from afar strolling through the grounds. It's human looking, dressed in black, and appears at random times to one or two female maids and none have ever tried to pursue it, correct?"

"y-YES!"

Akito took a breath and then said hesitantly "What if… we were the one to two female maids." Ritsu nodded her head, urging Akito to go on. She felt a twinge of happiness at being involved in a "girls" activity, even if the suggestion may have been meant in more of a "you look the part" way than a "I know you're a girl" way.

"But.."

"BUT?"

"Shh, I was still talking. But we actually approach the ghost, at least try to see what it looks like or how it reacts." Akito said with all the air of someone who no longer feared God. (Well, that would make sense)

Approaching the ghost was not an idea that Ritsu favored. She would prefer to investigate from afar thank you very much. _But were exactly would that lead my investigation? How was I planning on getting anywhere like that? I guess I didn't have much of a plan._

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Ritsu said. "But let's at least go to the second floor to watch, we'll get a better view."

As it turns out, the nearest staircase to the second floor was a small, cramped affair in a small passage behind an out of the way door. If this was a horror movie, this would be a servants' staircase in an old Victorian mansion were some obscure side character got murdered. Ritsu felt rather like she would be a side character, and therefore at risk. Akito, however, would definitely be more prominent than a background role in a story, so maybe Ritsu was safe by association. Or maybe she'd be the death that propelled the mc of the story to take the spirit seriously, it was a 50/50 chance. 

Akito went ahead of Ritsu, so Ritsu hoped (though she felt guilty for it) she'd be the first to encounter any ghosts (or spiders) on the stairs. The stairs creaked and Ritsu almost ran screaming out of them once, (a spider, Akito may have gone first but Ritsu was still taller, apparently just the right height for a unfortunately placed web) but the second floor was thankfully well lit.

"Ok!" She said, still a bit shaken, "Now we just need to find a good place to wait for the ghost, unless you think we should walk around instead." 

"How about here?" Akito said, pointing at a very obvious large window with a decent sized bench below it.

"Oh, yes, of course." Ritsu replied, feeling rather foolish as she shuffled over to the window seat. "So we just sit by the window and wait?

Akito shrugged "I guess, hopefully it won't take too long."

♡

It had been two hours. Two eternal hours of watching. Neither of them had talked. _Awkward._ Akito had started tapping her scarily long fingernails on the window sill a while ago and it was sorta, kinda annoying but Ritsu sure wasn't going to complain.

The silence felt like tv static between them. Ritsu quickly shot a glance at the younger girl, entertaining some thought of trying to start a conversation. _What would I even say?? We've never been close, the last time we even talked was at the final zodiac meeting! Yes, it's been almost a year, yes I have been too embarrassed by my outburst at the meeting to try speaking to her again. So, different situation! I know that now! I thought we might have some common ground, and we might, but she just thinks I'm a CROSSDRESSER and I probably OFFENDED her by implying she is too! Well, she was, but….._

Ritsu tried to glance over again, only to meet Akito's inquisitive gaze. This time, both of them quickly turned their heads away.

_Crap, I must have been acting weird. Now that eye contact has been made there's no going back! One of us will have to talk!_

One second.

Two.

"Ritsu-"

"Yes!" She squeaked.

"Doyoualwaysdresslikethat?" Akito blurted out, gesturing to Ritsu's floral long-sleeved kimono. 

Ouch. The million dollar question. Ritsu was all too used to being asked about her clothes, but she hadn't expected to hear it today. Then again, her little cousin always had a talent for poking around where it hurts, even when she wasn't trying to. 

"Sorry"

"Huh?" Ritsu said, snapping back into focus. _I must have been making a weird face._

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Your clothes are fine. They're… pretty." 

"Oh! I'm sorry for making you think I was upset, why would I be upset!" Maybe I'm overcompensating a bit.

The younger girl met her eyes for a minute, giving her a questioning look. _If I was an anime character I'd have a sweat bead drawn on my face._ But then Akito looked away, and Ritsu internally breathed a sigh of relief. _She let it go, thank goodness._

Ritsu looked back outside, avoiding conversation and continuing her watch. The gardens were pretty this year, unusually lively from the amount of rain that spring. All sorts of flower and trees in assorted jewel hues grew abundantly, not to mention the manufactured bridges and waterways that snaked through. The peaceful beauty of the Sohma estate almost made Ritsu wish she was around more, though she could never forget the darkness hiding behind its pretty walls. Things had calmed down some from before, though the breaking of the zodiac curse and perceived betrayal of the head of the family had caused deep unrest with the older Sohmas that had not been resolved. Ritsu was fine staying away, she could have Micchan and the hot springs back at home and come to visit occasionally, that was good for her.

She was still watching when she noticed a dark figure slowly moving through the yard a ways away. Instantly she was alert, anxious energy flowing through her veins. "There, do you see it!" she exclaimed, hopping up and turning to face Akito. Akito got up and nodded, making like she was headed back to the stairs. But Ritsu's adrenaline addled brain was getting a different idea, a quicker idea, a worse idea. _I can do it! I'll face my fears and prove myself!_ In one fluid motion, Ritsu threw open the window and swung outside, hands holding on to the bottom of the window frame. Almost immediately, she realized this was a bad idea. If she'd still been the monkey, she could have gotten down no problem, but, as she'd seemingly forgotten, she WAS NOT THE MONKEY ANYMORE! 

Ritsu started to panic, forgetting the ghost in favor of the fact that she was hanging out of a second story window. She felt someone grab onto the collar of her kimono, Akito, making a valiant if fruitless effort to yank her back through the window. 

"Get. Back. In!" But Ritsu was not letting go of the ledge anytime soon.

"NOOO I'M FINE HERE I DON'T WANT TO FALLLLL-" 

"WELL you can't just live hanging out of a window now climb in before you fall and get hurt so help me Ritsu that's an order!"

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTEEEE" _I'll just turn my head and look at the gardens for a second! The beauty of nature will lend me strength!_ (She had conveniently forgotten the whole don't look down thing.) However, as Ritsu would just now find out, in the chaos ensuing from her jump, a certain ghost had drifted closer. _The ghost is almost right below me. The ghost is right there. Ghost._

Ritsu shrieked and started to slip, dragging Akito, still holding on tight to her collar, halfway out the window. Using all her might, she lunged up and grabbed back onto the sill, on her way bonking into a very startled Akito who had miraculously not fallen all the way out. Fueled by fright, she managed to heave herself back inside, dragging her companion with her. The two sat there for a moment breathing heavily.

The ghost, completely deadpan, cleared her throat and began to speak from outside.

"Hello, Aa-chan. How pleasant to run into you." 

♡

"Have they never seen a goth before? I mean really, if they had stopped and looked instead of spreading rumors like… like… like rats with a plague! No offense to Yuki…"

"They thought I was a ghost? My, my how unfortunate." The ghost- well… the not ghost- didn't look like she thought it was unfortunate at all.

Akito was pacing agitatedly around the hall, while Ritsu sat on the window seat and the goth stood serenely next to her. She was pretty, in a witchy sort of way, with flowing hair, a high-collared Victorian dress, and a lace parasol (all in black, even her nails were black). _And such a powerful aura! I can see how she was mistaken for a spirit, truly otherworldly! But…_

"Um, sorry if I'm mistaken-" Ritsu softly interjected "But you seem to know her, Akito-san, who is she?" 

Akito paused for a second, gesturing to the goth. "Hana-chan, she's my, my f-.."

"Take your time"

Hana was shot a grumpy look.

"my acquaintance." 

"We're besties." Hana said, clasping both of the other girl's hands in hers. 

"Oh, how nice, I didn't know you had any friends!" 

It took Ritsu's braincells a bit to congregate and put together exactly what she just said. Maybe the complete silence tipped her off, or maybe it was the absolutely dead eyed stare Akito was giving her. Either way, when it hit it hit like a box of bricks.

"I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYY, I'M-"

"Ritsu wait, no, stop there's no need to get so upset." Akito said in her best being nice voice as she winced and covered her ear.

"NOOOO, I'M HORRIBLE-"

"Ritsu, please, not in front of Hana-chan."

"I'M SO-" But Ritsu was cut off abruptly as Akito, desperately trying to figure out how to make her quiet down, stood in front of her, looked her directly in the eyes, and motioned for her to be quiet. For whatever reason, Ritsu took this as a cue to settle down, sitting still and obediently looking up at Akito with teary eyes like she hadn't been screaming her head off two seconds ago. _Oh, I was being loud again, maybe I should chill out, I've been talked to about this before._ She took a deep breath

"Ritsu you are forgiven forever if you shut up and stop discussing my social life, agreed?" Ritsu nodded tearily. Hana, for her part, looked vaguely bored with all the hullabaloo, like she was somehow used to it.

"ANYWAYS-" Akito said as she stepped back from Ritsu and brushed imaginary dust from her jacket "Hana-chan here was just about to tell us why she was randomly wandering around and scaring the maids."

Hana stood confidently, ready to expose her tale. "You see, ever since my darling Tohru-kun and Uo-chan were tragically snatched away from me, I have taken to wandering the grounds of this illustrious estate to deal with my grief. Like a widow whose young spouse has died."

"Well I am very sorry for your loss Hana-San, how sad!" Ritsu said, legitimately moved.

"It's not like they're dead we can go visit them whenever.." mumbled Akito.

"And that's it." Hana finished monotonously.

"That's it?" Akito and Ritsu said simultaneously. 

"That's it." _Such a confident, powerful aura, this woman is almost like a goth Ayaa-niisan! They all stood in silence for a moment, unsure of how to proceed._

Akito sighed. "Then I guess we're done, case solved, I'll have to inform the maids." She grabbed Hana's hand softly and started making like she was going to leave. "Come on, we can't have you wandering around and giving someone a heart attack."

But Ritsu still had questions. "Um!" She squeaked, getting the attention of the others. "Sorry if it's rude, but if she's an outsider then how does she get in?"

"Unimportant." Akito said, turning her head as to not meet Ritsu's eyes.

"Big boss here gave me the gate code so I may swoop in and provide her companionship if I so desire."

"Why, why must you make it sound weird?" Akito whined as she dramatically hid her face in Hana's shoulder in a gesture of defeat.

"Aa-chan is ever dramatic." She replied while patting the other girl's head. "We can just tell everyone I got in because I'm your secret lover." Akito made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a restrained high pitched scream but made no move to pull away from Hana, so Ritsu reckoned she was more flustered than mad. Hana laughed and Akito straightened up and rolled her eyes, turning to leave once again. The two were a ways down the hall before Akito suddenly stopped like she'd remembered something, looking back over her shoulder at Ritsu. "You did a good job, thank you for your dedication to solving the mystery. It may have taken months for anyone to do something without you, seeing as the maids never tell me stuff like this. Good luck on whatever it is you do in college." She said in a cheery tone before waving goodbye to Ritsu and leaving for good. Ritsu felt a wee bit validated, even if it sorta sounded like she was imitating Honda-San. 

After they left Ritsu slumped down, tired out. _What an event, at least it's done now, I succeeded right?_ She was starting to feel not so sure. _But I haven't done anything have I? The ghost wasn't even real._ Ritsu's mind whispered to her as the familiar sense of worthlessness that no encouragement could permanently banish sunk into her like a heavy fog. She looked down at her hands which were starting to shake. _No._ She thought taking a deep breath. _I'm not going to do that, I can't think like that._ Ritsu paused for a moment to collect herself. _I did help solve the mystery, I did do something._ Ritsu looked outside at the still stormy sky, feeling a tiny bit of strength. "I did do something." She whispered, quietly and all for herself.  
♡

Word spread quick about Ritsu's role in "bringing down" the Sohma family ghost. Reactions ranged from "Thanks for solving the mystery o great one." To "Thanks, but I knew all along Ricchan!" (Momiji, who not only somehow knew but had kept it to himself because it was "not a big deal."). Of course working with the head of the family, even if said person wasn't super popular with the Sohmas right now, did boost her standing. It was weird to have people who usually looked down on her singing her praises, validating in one way and uncomfortable in another. Ritsu was back home now, though recently Micchan had called about "strange whisperings coming from outside her building at precisely 3 am." But Ritsu was done with ghosts, right? Well… she just hoped this didn't become a regular occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> • @ Ritsu and Akito: but I wanted the validation of doing A Good Thing to fill the void of my complete lack of self worth  
> • Both of them: proceeds to accidentally work together because neither one would shut up  
> • I think the Sohma family is super susceptible to dumb rumors on account of much weirder things just being normal there  
> • You can imagine what Akito is wearing under her jacket as whatever you want. I originally just thought she was wearing a button down and pants, but it is infinitely funnier to imagine her in a "women want me fish fear me" shirt.  
> • I just love Ritsu a lot and there's not that many fics centered on her. Originally I had her solving the mystery with Momiji, but somewhere along the way I had to switch characters.  
> • Honestly I could rewrite the pov of this fic to either of the other characters because I want to show what is going on in their heads since I was imagining what they were thinking the whole time, but I'm not going to. I hope their motivations still came across though.  
> • Hanajima is just very cryptic but also sort of likes causing problems on purpose I love her.  
> • Akki is trying very hard and wants to help out and thinks she can take care of every single problem so no one else has to but also like she's really young and had 0 childhood so deep inside... she really does just want to go on a dumb adventure.  
> • All of this sprouted from the thought "Hana accidentally becomes the local Sohma cryptid by walking around the main estate."  
> • The reason only female maids saw Hana was because the Sohma estate has no male maids that's it  
> • Did you know that... every named character that is present and not just mentioned in this fic is a lesbian? This is a lesbians only fic because I said so.  
> • Sometimes I think about how both of Hana's main friends moved away and I feel sad  
> • I wonder if she'd hang out with Momiji and Haru since they were sorta in the same school friend group. They never really interacted though.  
> • After Hana's been hanging around the Sohmas enough she becomes a well known but cryptic force that terrifies all the mean old boomer Sohmas just by reputation.  
> • I just hope that if she ever encounters her Hana would electro poison wave zap her friend's evil mom  
> • Ritsu Sohma's complicated feelings about Akito .png but also I didn't even explore the half of it. The thing about them is I think they could have some sort of solidarity but neither one is quite sure about the other and they both have some level of buried jealousy.  
> • Ritsu's not out to anyone in the family except maybe Kagura but most of them have guessed   
> • Akito has several stages to saying a nice thing 1. She identifies the problem 2. She imagines what her younger self would do about it 3. She decides to do the opposite of that 4. She stands there and visualizes in her head what Tohru would do 5. She does that  
> • Also she cannot on her life function when other people are being loud that's (part of) why she doesn't hang out around Ritsu or Ayaa often  
> • I was always sad that Ritsu never really showed up after her introduction and as such we didn't really see her development as a character. She apologizes less than she would have here and is a bit more confident but like... girl still has her issues  
> • This fic was months in the making it took so long pls give my validation   
> • Anyways I'm rambling but I hope you enjoyed the fic! I appreciate any comments or kudos and if you want to chat I'm @ghostietea on Twitter and Tumblr


End file.
